Come On Let's Go and Play
by comicsans-spideydehaanfan
Summary: He knocked on the hospital door. "Do you want to build a snowman? It... doesn't have to be a snowman, Pete. Please, just come out and play with me." A slightly AU/Frozen twist on TASM. Warning: Character Death! Rated T just in case.
**_Disclaimer:_ **_You should know the drill by now folks! I do not own Marvel or TASM or Frozen! I just own this story. X3_

 _ **Note:** This story is loosely inspired by the deleted reprise of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" _

* * *

"Peter!" a voice whispered.

But the seven year old boy ignored it. "Five more minutes," he mumbled, turning away from the voice.

"Peter! Wake up!" the voice insisted as Peter felt himself being gently prodded and poked.

"Go back to bed, Harry," Peter groaned.

"Peeeeter! Come on, wake up! We have to go play!"

"Not now… I'm having such a good dream."

"Aw, come on, Peter!" Harry gave him a few more nudges. "Wake up!"

"Nrgh… I'm awake," the brunette grumbled as he sat up on his hospital bed and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Peter blinked in surprise as his eyes began to focus. Has he heard that right? "What?"

The dark blonde six year old boy sitting in front of him laughed softly before repeating his question again, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"A snowman?" Peter asked, thoroughly confused.

The blonde nodded, eyes sparkling.

"But how? We're stuck inside, Harry."

"There are ways." Harry's eyes sparkled mischievously. "I figured out how to open the window in my private playroom."

"Harry!" Peter half-gasped, half-scolded.

"Come on!" The younger boy grasped Peter's hand and pulled him along behind him. They slipped quietly past the drowsy nurses. Peter couldn't help feel sorry for them. It had to be rough having such late (or was it early?) shifts.

"Here we are," Harry breathed out softly. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Peter nodded, eyes wide with awe.

The playroom was covered with a thin blanket of snow, covering the various toys and chairs inside the room. A soft, but rather chilly, breeze flowed through the room, completing the wintery feel. The room was now a winter wonderland for the two boys. It was a bit cold, but it didn't bother the boys one bit. They were too busy enjoying the fun the flakes of snow brought.

"You start with the bottom. I'll work on the middle," Harry commanded with purpose.

Peter grinned with excitement. "Okay!"

Within a few minutes, the two boys had a snowman built in the center of the room.

"Perfect," Peter said proudly.

Harry shook his head. "Not quite."

Peter glanced at his friend confused.

"He doesn't have a nose."

"Aw, right…" Peter knew carrots weren't exactly in abundance at the hospital. Most of the kids there weren't able to eat such solid foods.

Harry shook his head as he smiled once more. "It's okay. Let's give him a name."

Peter nodded eagerly. "How about Sven?"

Harry's face light up as he smiled. "Sven! It's perfect. I love Sven…" He gave the snowman a fond pat on the head before turning back to his friend with a mischievous smile.

"Do the magic," he whispered.

Peter blushed some in embarrassment. He was always flattered at how much Harry admired his powers. They were strange… partially why he had ended up in the hospital. Though, no one here except Harry actually knew about his powers.

"Okay," Peter whispered back, readying his wrists.

He flexed his muscles and squirted out a thin yet strong thread of web onto the ceiling.

Harry watched in awe. Peter was lucky to be gifted with such powers, but that wasn't the only thing Peter was gifted in! Peter was also really smart. Harry was rather smart too, but not as smart as his friend. Peter was so gifted and so cool. He was very glad they had become friends. It had been so lonely before he had met Peter. After all, Peter wasn't exactly supposed to even be in this section of the hospital, but he was here now, thanks to some arrangements via Harry (and his dad).

His friend was grinning as he finished attaching a few more webs to the ceiling. "You ready for some swinging?"

Harry returned his grin. "Oh, yes."

Peter let Harry climb onto his back before they began their fun. Despite being shorter than Harry, this wasn't hard for Peter. Harry wasn't that heavy after all.

Harry shifted some. "You okay?"

Peter nodded. "You ready?"

Harry laughed. "You don't have to ask again!"

"All right then!"

 _Swish! Splat, swish!_

Peter carefully web-swung the two of them around the room. He wanted to go faster like he tried back in his room, but he wasn't sure if Harry would like it as much as he did.

"Faster, faster!" Harry urged, clinging to his friend tightly.

"Okay!" Peter grinned as he picked up his pace. He loved swinging after all. It felt so good, so fun!

"Do a flip!" Harry begged. "Do a flip!"

Peter glanced over his shoulder. "You sure?"

Harry nodded, smiling brightly as he held onto Peter a bit tighter.

Peter inhaled deeply. "Get ready…"

Harry clenched his eyes shut, bracing himself for the flip. He was a little scared at first, but he knew Peter would never let him fall.

 _Woosh_!

Harry let out a soft gasp as his eyes popped open. "Another!" he squealed in delight. "Another flip! And higher!"

The flip was even better than he imagined! The feel of the 'wind' as Peter turned was amazing… breath-taking. Peter was so cool! And this time, he'd keep his eyes open. He shifted some on Peter's back as the older boy prepared for another flip.

 _Splat! Swish, swish! Splat!_

"Here we go!"

Peter took in another deep breath as he prepared for his next flip. He was slightly worried about going higher, but it should be fine. He had done this tons of times back in his room and this wouldn't be any different.

"Watch this!" he bragged. He was going to do an awesome back flip for Harry this time.

 _Tw-Twang!_

Peter's eyes widened in shock as he saw his newly placed strand of web snap. He quickly sent out another web strand, forgetting that he was in the process of a flip with Harry on his back. He couldn't maneuver as easily as he normally could, and he would pay dearly for his mistake.

 _TWANG!_

Time seemed to stop as his strand broke with an extra twang, yet at the same time, it seemed as if time was moving faster than Peter could even see.

Harry was falling… He was falling. He was shooting webs as fast as he could. Hoping that somehow he could stop their fall or stop all this from happening.

"Harry!" Peter yelled and shot out more strands of web towards his friend in hopes of catching him. He missed… but he was relieved to see that even though his webs hadn't necessarily caught his friend, some of them had cushioned his fall. He managed to land on his feet and hurried over towards his fallen friend.

"H-Harry?" Peter nudged his friend as he knelt down beside him, moving the fallen strands of web away. "Harry? Harry?!" He pulled Harry close. "H-Harry?"

Tears gently rolled down his cheeks. Why wasn't Harry responding?!

"Harry… I'm sorry. Please… please wake up! I'm so sorry! Please wake up!"

Peter pulled away the webs that were loosely draped over his neck and shoulders. He winced as he found a wad of webbing attached to Harry's neck. An ugly green bruise was hidden behind it causing Peter to cry again. He never meant to hurt his best friend!

"Harry, please don't do this to me! Please… open your eyes!"

His cries were a bit louder and soon caught the attention of the nearby nurses.

"Oh my goodness!" a young nurse gasped, unsure of how to take in the situation.

There was snow everywhere and strange strands… of-of webbing? She didn't have time to take in the appearance of the room, she had a patient to tend to! She knelt down next to the boys.

Peter's eyes were red and puffy as he watched the nurse check Harry's vitals. All he could was watch as the nurse tended to his friend. There was nothing he could do and it made him feel even more miserable than he already did. This was all his fault. If he hadn't shown off, Harry would be all right. He should have been more responsible with his powers. But he hadn't, and now look at what had happened.

If he wanted to be of any help and not hurt anyone, it would be best for him to stay away from Harry. It would hurt-after all, Harry had been his very first real friend. But this was for the best. Besides, Harry would be able to make lots of new friends that were much better than Peter. Harry was a very nice kid, and, well, he was rich. (Look at all the toys he had in his hospital room! Oh, and did Peter forget to mention that Harry had his very own playroom at the hospital?) It would be easy for Harry to make new friends. He was the outgoing type, unlike Peter. Harry would be fine and would be much better off without him.

This was for Harry's safety and happiness. At least, that was Peter's thought as he quietly returned to his own hospital room. He would close the door on his friendship with Harry. Because it was all for the best, right? He was sure the adults would agree. He had heard as much on television as well as just overhearing the nurses and even the parents just talking. This was for Harry, Peter convinced himself. It was for Harry's own good.

The door was officially closed, never to be opened again.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

Harry was excited. The doctors had finally let him leave his bed. Now he could go play with Peter! He hadn't seen him since he fell or whatever. He wasn't really sure what had happened, but he thought he might've hit his head or something and just forgot what happened. He didn't think that really mattered anyways. He just wanted to see Peter again. The doctors had to keep Peter away because of his condition. At least, that's what he had figured out from what he had overheard. He didn't understand it exactly, but it didn't matter now that he could finally get out of bed!

Harry hurried down the hall as fast as he dared. He wouldn't want to have the doctors and nurses keeping him in bed again! He was panting softly but grinning as he stood in front of Peter's room. He had just had the most brilliant idea for the two of them. There was a little park outside that the nurses would sometimes let them go play at (if the weather let them, that is). Well, he was better now, and he was sure Peter was feeling pretty good, so somehow they could surely convince the nurses to let them go outside! There was a bit of snow outside too. Not a lot, since spring was on its way, but there was enough to build a small snowman, maybe even two small ones!

He knocked on Peter's door. "Peter? Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I'm all better now."

Harry bit his lip as Peter remained silent. Was he not in his room?

He tried knocking again. "Peter? I haven't seen you in a while. Why don't you come out?"

He still got no response.

"Peter?" he asked again, knocking once more.

Peter still wasn't answering, but Harry knew he was in there now though. He could see him sitting on his bed when he peeked into the door's window on his tiptoes. Harry tried waving at him, but he wasn't even looking at Harry, or even the door, for that matter. This just wasn't like Peter. He sighed and hugged his knees as he sat outside Peter's door.

"We used to be best buddies… We used to play together all the time. We even studied together because you liked to study. But now we're not doing anything together. I wish you would tell me why." Harry glanced at the door and knocked on it one last time. "Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away, Harry," Peter replied in a muffled voice.

He sighed again as he slowly got onto his feet. "Okay… Bye, Peter."

* * *

Here he was in front of Peter's room… again. It was starting to become a habit. As soon as the nurses would let him, he would rush over to see Peter. The door was still closed, but that hadn't stopped him from trying!

"Peter?" he called out as he knocked on the door. "I know you're in there."

Peter gave him no reply, which was starting to become the normal response.

"Why don't you come out and play?" Harry asked, going on his tiptoes so he could try and see his friend. "The nurses say that a little walk down the hall would be good for both of us."

Peter was as silent as the grave.

Harry frowned and knocked on the door a little harder.

"Peeeeeter!"

Still no reply. It was like he was deaf, or ignoring Harry. Harry choose to believe it was not the latter. Why would Peter suddenly start ignoring him? He just had to try harder.

Tomorrow… he'd come out tomorrow for sure.

* * *

 _Knock-a-knock knock!_

"Hey, Peter?" Harry pursed his lips slightly. "Do you… want to build a snowman?"

It was a rather silly question, since all the snow was gone now, but somehow he just felt like asking it. A habit, he supposed. His father told him time and time again that he should break it, but he didn't want to. Peter was his friend, and he was going to stick with him.

He pushed himself onto his tiptoes to peek into Peter's room.

"Peeeeeter?"

He sighed. Peter was not in his room. It was like he was trying to avoid him, and Harry just didn't understand why. He thought they were friends. Did he do something wrong? He just wished Peter would come out and at least say 'hello' or something. The walk back to his room was getting longer and lonelier every day without Peter.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Harry last stopped by Peter's room. He felt bad… but he had had so many doctor appointments and with his parents constantly visiting, he just did not have the opportunity to go visit his friend. Then, even afterwards when he could, he just didn't. He honestly felt like giving up on him. But a day or two ago, he had heard the nurses saying how Peter was going to be released from the hospital. Well, he was not going to let Peter leave without a goodbye.

So that was why Harry was here, standing outside Peter's door awkwardly with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a card in the other. Today was the day that Peter would finally get to go home… this was his first chance to see him again, and possibly his last chance as well.

"Peter?" he asked hesitantly as he knocked on the door. He cracked a small smile, noting the faded winter decorations on the door. "Do you want to build a snowman? Or run around the halls?"

He sucked in a nervous breath. "I think some company is overdue… and you're leaving soon." He let out a shaky sigh. "It gets a little lonely, Pete. All these rooms are emptying. Soon, soon it'll be just me." He sighed and rested his head against the doorway. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

 _Creak._

His eyes widened in surprise and delight as his friend opened the door.

"Peter!" He hugged his shorter friend tightly. "I missed you!"

"I-I missed you too," Peter murmured softly.

Harry gave him a big smile as he pulled away from their short embrace. "I got you some flowers and a card."

"You didn't have to…"

He shook my head, still smiling. "I wanted to, Pete. I mean… this is," He let out another sigh. "Well, this is the last time I'm going to see you around here."

Peter lowered his eyes. "Y-yeah…"

He tapped on his card. "But we can always write! I left my address for you."

Peter gave him surprised look. "You want to write letters? With me?"

"Well duh!" Harry gave him a friendly shove. "We're best friends, after all. What else will there be for me to do around here?"

"Ah, well…"

Harry gave him a cheeky grin. "Don't worry, I'm not expecting a perfect letter or anything. Even if you're a whiz with school stuff, you don't have to do that with me. You know that, right? We're still just kids."

He cracked a small smile. "Yeah, just kids."

Harry brightened, glad to see him smiling. He had looked so serious before.

"You want to-" Harry was cut off mid-sentence by his father. He guessed that his father had probably followed him to Peter's room.

"Ah, Peter Parker." Peter seemed to tense up as Norman greeted him. "I believe you are headed home today?"

Peter quickly nodded. "Yessir!"

Norman smiled at him, but somehow it didn't seem genuine. "You must be very excited to be heading back home."

Peter nodded again causing Harry to huff.

"Papa," Harry tugged at his sleeve. "I wanted to play some with Peter before he leaves."

Norman patted Harry on the head. "Now Harold, I'm sure Peter's aunt and uncle are eager to take him home. Perhaps a different time."

Harry frowned. A different time? He wanted to play with Peter now! It had been ages since they had last played. It wasn't fair.

"Just for a few minutes!" he begged, tugging at Norman's sleeve once more.

"Harold," Norman said sternly causing Harry to shrink back and let go of his father's sleeve. It was never good to argue with him when he had that tone of voice.

Harry looked over at Peter sadly, hoping he'd speak up, defend him… play with him.

But he remained silent.

Not one word left his mouth even after his aunt and uncle came for him.

He didn't even say goodbye…

He just left Harry, all alone in an empty hospital hallway.

But it wouldn't always be like this, would it? Harry gave him his address. He would write. Harry knew he would. Peter was Harry's best friend… right?

* * *

 _Several years later…_

Harry glanced out the plane window in boredom. He wondered how much longer his flight would take. His mother was still sleeping so he pulled out his phone out of pure boredom.

 _Hey Peter. I'm almost to England. What are you up to?_

He stared at his screen.

 _Message delivered!_

Okay… just a few minutes, and he was sure-

 _Message read!_

Now for a reply…. That will never come, Harry thought sadly. It had been like this ever since Peter got a phone. He never answers his calls, which made Harry wonder if he was even getting them for a while. That was why he had started texting him. At least then, he would know if he had gotten them and read them. The only thing was that he never replied. It shouldn't be so surprising though. He didn't write when they were kids even though Harry had given him his real address along with his hospital address. The only way he had managed to keep in contact with him was thanks to his aunt. She sort of kept tabs on Harry and liked talking with his mother sometimes. Sometimes, Harry's mother would let her visit him, and she would talk all about what was going on with Peter. He managed to get into high school early. No surprise to Harry, though. He knew he was genius. Harry was sure that Peter would be going to college in a couple of months while he was stuck in England. He supposed that might be why Peter never texts back… too busy focusing on school and stuff. Though, Harry wished he could spare a moment for his best friend. They were still best friends, right? Harry sure hoped so.

* * *

The days in England passed ever so slowly. Having chemo what felt like every day certainly did not make time fly any faster. If anything, it made things go slower than they already were going!

And today's chemo was pretty painful… but Harry had to bear with it. He was never so glad to be back in his room.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he glanced over at his window. It was snowing outside, and England certainly looked good with it's white coat. He smiled and reached for his phone.

 _Peter, do you want to build a snowman? It's snowing over here. Has it started back in New York?_

Harry closed his messages with a soft sigh. He didn't understand why he was still trying… Peter wasn't ever going to text him back. But somehow, he couldn't help hoping that Peter might just text back. Maybe, just maybe, he would reopen the door of their friendship.

He could wait…

* * *

 _A year later…_

"Master Harold, must you go through this? The college life isn't fit for someone of your position… or your health, for that matter."

Harry nodded his head stubbornly at his family butler. "I'm going through with it, Bernard."

He wanted to be a normal for once. He was sick and tired of being treated like he was fragile or something like that. He had been doing pretty well since coming back from England. He couldn't see why he couldn't go to an actual school like other teens his age. Besides, the school he was hoping to enter was a rather prestigious college anyways. They would be able to accommodate Harry if necessary, which he honestly hoped they won't. He knew he was filthy rich and still fighting leukemia, but he didn't want people treating him differently just because of those things. He was going to make it into this college because he was smart enough and because he wanted to go.

Bernard sighed. "If you're quite sure…"

Harry nodded once more. "Quite sure," he assured.

Bernard was about to sigh again but was interrupted by the sound of a doorbell.

"Pardon me, Master Harold."

Harry cocked his head slightly. Who could be at the door? Out of curiosity, he followed his butler towards the front door. He paused at the stairs, unsure if it would be worth following Bernard all the way to the door. He would be able to hear and maybe glimpse who was at the door from here anyways.

"May I help you?" Bernard was asking.

Harry couldn't quite make out who he was talking to…

"Um… I was wondering if Harry was home? I mean, if not, I, um, can always come another time," a young man's voice answered rather hurriedly.

Harry leaned against the balcony curiously. "Who is it, Bernard?" he called out.

His butler turned slightly, obviously rather surprised to hear his young master's voice behind him. "Ah…" he turned back to the young man at the door. "And you are?"

"Um, Peter Parker, sir?"

Bernard nodded and faced his young master once more. "It is a Peter Parker requesting to see you, Master Harold."

Harry's eyes widen in surprise.

"Peter Parker?"

Bernard nodded in affirmation. "That would be correct. Shall I send him in?"

Harry nodded back, not trusting his voice to give a clear answer.

He couldn't believe it… Peter, Peter Parker. He was actually here! At his house! He shifted nervously and ran his hand through his hair. Would Peter like him?

He shook his head fiercely. Of course Peter would! They were best friends, after all.

Harry was straightening his scarf some just as he spotted a young man coming towards the stairs.

"Peter? Peter Parker?" he asked, barely able to contain his excitement as he gripped the edge of the railing of the balcony. It was really him!

The young man looked up at Harry in surprise before breaking into a huge grin.

"Harry!"

It took all of him to stop himself from sliding down the banisters to greet his best friend.

"Peter!" Harry repeated his name once more as he wrapped him into a tight embrace. "I missed you…" he murmured, taking in Peter's scent. He had almost forgotten what it had smelled like. That wonderful boyish scent that smelled of the wonderful outdoors. It was a scent Harry never had the chance to attain… being stuck inside all the time. Having cancer was the pits.

"Y-yeah, I missed you too," he whispered, slowly returning Harry's hug.

If Harry wasn't in such a good mood, he would be rather irritated with Peter's reluctance. It reminded him of all those silent years without a peep from Peter when he was in England. No matter how many letters and texts he sent… Peter never replied. It felt- it felt like Peter was shutting him out. But he didn't understand why… Why?

He pushed those thoughts aside as they both pulled away from their embrace. It didn't matter anymore. Peter was here. He came to see him. He was here.

Harry adjusted his scarf to cover his ugly scar before smiling up at his friend again. "Do you want to build a snowman?" he asked shyly and a bit mischievously.

Peter furrowed his brow slightly. "Should you even go out? In this weather?"

He glanced at a nearby window that was covered with a thin film of snow before focusing back on his friend.

Harry chuckled softly before giving him a mischievous grin. "Probably not."

"Harry…" he scolded.

"I'm fine, Peter. In fact, I've never been better." He smiled up at him again, marveling at how much he had grown. It was strange to think that at one time Harry had been the taller one.

The furrow between Peter's brows deepened. Harry didn't like that overly concerned look on his face. This wasn't the Peter he remembered, but it wasn't like he remembered him that well… after all, they had been only kids the last time Harry saw him. But still, he didn't remember Peter being so concerned like this.

"Peter," Harry said a bit sharply.

His brown puppy dog eyes widened in surprise.

Harry gave him a light shove. "Seriously… I'm fine. Stop looking so worried. I'm not a fragile doll or something."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he looked away from Peter a bit disappointed. Of all people, he thought that at least Peter would be the one to realize he didn't want to be treated like he was dying. They had never acted this way when they were kids back at the hospital.

"The cold never bothered me anyway," Harry muttered under his breath.

 _Buzz! Buzz!_

Peter suddenly pulled out his cell from his pocket.

Harry raised an eyebrow as Peter seemed to be reading a text.

He bit his lip and glanced at Harry. "Uh… I, um, gotta go."

Harry frowned and crossed his arms. "Peter, you just got here."

Peter fidgeted and slipped his phone back into his pocket, only for it to vibrate once again.

"I'm really sorry, Harry," he apologized, pulling out his phone again and giving it a quick glance. "But I really need to go."

Harry's frown deepened. He knew he was beginning to act like the spoiled rich kid everyone assumed he really was, but he couldn't help it! He hadn't seen Peter in years, and he was just about to waltz off without explaining why he hadn't seen him in so long. Without explaining anything, really!

"Peter!" Harry grabbed his wrist as he turned to go. "Surely, it can wait a few more minutes!"

 _BUZZ! BUZZ!_

Peter's stupid phone just had to vibrate again! Wrenching his attention from Harry once again.

"Peter!"

He gave Harry an apologetic and almost sorrowful look. "I'm sorry, Har. I have to go."

And before Harry could say another word… he was gone.

Leaving him alone, and once again slamming the door shut in his face.

"Peter…" Harry murmured. "Would you please tell me why it's always like this?"

He wrapped his arms loosely around himself. Despite always being left in solitude… he still hadn't gotten used to this loneliness.

* * *

 _A few weeks later…_

Harry sat across from his father, scowling. He was not at all thrilled with the position he was now in.

His father cleared his throat, apparently about as excited at the predicament as Harry was.

"This is serious, Harold."

"Harry," his son hissed.

Norman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have known this would not be easy.

"This is for your health, son."

"That's what you always say!" Harry retorted, crossing his arms.

"This is serious!" Norman's voice had taken an extremely stern tone causing his son to wince. "Your leukemia has returned."

"But I thought I was finished…" Harry's voice lowered to a whisper. "The doctors in England said I was fine after I finished chemo… I'm in college now, Papa." He tugged at his scarf and tangled his hands in the loose ends. "I'm supposed to be fine. I'm supposed to normal now… So why now? Why?"

He looked up at his father. His blue eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to fall at any moment.

"Why, Papa? I was just starting to feel normal… Pete is starting to-to hang out with me more."

Norman wanted to comfort his son, but it just wasn't in his power-or nature to do so.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say.

He hated this as much as Harry did. It just wasn't fair. His only child… having a cancer recurrence.

Harry gripped his scarf tightly, tearing it off his neck.

"It's not fair. It's just not fair, Papa," he barely whispered.

"I know, I know…" Norman got to his feet and turned towards the glass windows behind him. "I know it's hard, but this needs to be done, Harold."

His son gave him a bitter look that he chose to ignore.

"Bernard has already spoken with your professors about your absence. He will be picking you up shortly and taking you to the hospital. You are set for surgery in a few days." He glanced over his shoulder. "You understand?"

"Yes, Papa," came the soft but reluctant reply.

If only Harry could see that this was all for his own good. Once he had surgery and had recovered, Norman was sure things would make a turn for the better. He would let Harry return to college and do as he pleased. He would even let him room with his friend Peter.

Just for a little while longer, his son needed to be patient. This was for his own good.

* * *

Harry was frowning as his butler drove him to the hospital. He hated that he had to return to that place. How many doctor appointments had he gone to for practically all his life? Too many to count. But that wasn't all that was upsetting him.

The silent phone next him was frustrating him to no end.

He knew. He knew Peter probably hated hospitals, so he didn't expect him to come, but he thought Peter would at least call, or text or maybe even meet up with him somewhere.

But no, Peter wasn't doing anything besides reading his texts.

He had really thought he and Peter were starting to click again. Peter had been talking with him more, and it wasn't just about school stuff. He almost felt like they were friends again… but of course the dumb phone had to cut in every time. If Harry didn't know better, he would think that Peter had a girlfriend. But he knew that wasn't the case. Peter had no time for girls. It was something else, and that something else was something he just couldn't quite figure out.

Maybe it was his part-time job at the Daily Bugle? But that didn't quite make sense… Why would the paper call Peter at such strange times? Perhaps it was for headlines on Spider-Man? Harry wasn't sure, but one thing was for sure, he was going to find a way to bring his friend back.

He smiled slightly as he glanced at the bag in his lap. Yes… maybe this would be the key to bringing Peter back. His eyes softened slightly as he pulled out an album from the bag. He had finished putting it together several days ago, but maybe there were a few more pictures he could add to that collection before he gave it to Peter.

* * *

He hadn't been in his room for long and hadn't been quite ready to change into his hospital gown, and boy, was he glad that he hadn't. For just then, a flash of blue and red passed his window.

Spider-Man!

This was a perfect opportunity!

Harry snatched up his camera and hurried out of the room.

"Master Harry! Where are you going?!"

He waved his camera at Bernard. "Taking pictures."

"But Master Harry!"

He ignored his butler and hurried down the hall. Once he got onto the top floor, he would (hopefully) be able to get some good shots of Spider-Man. This was definitely turning into a better day than he had originally thought it would be.

His fingers shook slightly as he focused the camera, trying to remember all that Peter had told him about cameras.

 _Snap, snap, snap!_

He hoped he had gotten some good pictures… He hadn't really thought about how fast Spider-Man swung! He was sure it was an amazing sensation. It sent shivers down his spine just watching him. He could understand why Peter took pictures of him. Good money for one. And two, Spider-Man was just amazing. After Harry finished snapping some more photos of him, he watched him swing away. He hoped he'll be all right. Harry knew he was a super hero and all, but he was human like the rest of them, just gifted with spider powers.

The boy glanced back down at his camera. A small smile tugged at his lips as he flipped through the pictures. They were good… a few were admittedly blurry, but one, one came out perfect. Literally perfect. He knew it was truly a lucky shot, or maybe Peter's tips really helped. Peter would love this, absolutely love this. Harry held his camera tightly against his chest. With these pictures… Peter could take a break and spend time with him. It was rather selfish of him, but he missed him so much. He had been like a brother to him ever since they met at the kids' hospital. He wanted to do normal things with him. He really wanted to play in the snow with him. Harry knew he didn't like snow… but maybe he would humor him this once? He was always so busy working hard. He deserved a break, and what better way than building a snowman?

Harry shivered some as he continued to look through the pictures. He really should have grabbed a jacket.

The world seemed to be spinning around him as he fumbled back towards the stairs. He really needed to get back inside. He clutched the railing tightly. He couldn't pass out here… He really shouldn't have gone out like this, but he had to. He had to… for friendship's sake. He wanted his best friend no matter what the cost.

But how high would the cost be?

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he found himself back in his hospital room. It appeared that someone had found him, thank goodness, but that didn't explain why he was feeling so awful. He felt like he had been run over by a semi or something…

"Harold?" a familiar voice called out somewhat hesitantly.

"Papa?" Harry managed to croak out as his vision slowly came to focus on the figure beside him.

His father let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," he murmured.

Harry turned over some so he could see his father better. "Wha- what are you doing here?"

"I received a call that you fell."

"And… you came?"

"You're my son."

Harry pondered the thought, but it hurt his head when he started to think too deeply about his father.

"It hurts…" he murmured quietly.

His father looked at him sympathetically. "I know… I know." He pursed his lips slightly before continuing, "Which is why- which is why the doctors and I have decided to move the surgery to today. It is a bit risky, but I talked with the doctors about this new procedure. If we do it now-"

"No… Papa, please no," Harry whispered. "Don't."

Norman grasped his hand as tightly as he dared. "But Harold… Harry, if we do the surgery now, there is a higher chance that you could live."

He weakly shook his head. "Papa, please… I'm tired," Harry begged. "Please not today."

He knew he wouldn't last the surgery if they did it now. His head was aching, and he felt like his heart would burst at any moment. And yet… he felt a longing to just close his eyes and sleep, but the fear of not ever waking again kept him from doing so.

Death was a scary thought- especially when he had so many plans for his life. He knew he would probably never get to do those things, but he could dream, couldn't he?

But he just had one… okay, two requests.

First, Harry want to build a snowman with Peter.

Second, he want to give those pictures to Peter.

His last wishes were all wrapped around Peter… Poor Norman, but they had never really been that close. Harry was almost always in a hospital whether here in New York or in England, and Norman was always busy working.

Harry closed his eyes, unable to keep them open for much longer. "Papa?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"If… if I do die today… or during the surgery tomorrow, you will let Peter see me, right?" he whispered. He had to know what would happen… he wanted Peter to see him. Not for any morbid reasons or anything like that. Harry just wanted him to have closure. The closure he never got to have when his mother died on her flight back to New York. He never got to say goodbye… He never got to see her again.

"Of course," Norman murmured reluctantly.

Harry smiled softly. "You'll let him take pictures if he wants… okay?"

Peter loved taking pictures… Harry didn't know if he would want take pictures of his dead body, but he wanted to give him the freedom to do so if he wishes.

"Of course… Harry."

He opened his eyes slightly, remembering something. "Pictures… I have pictures for him."

He made a weak gesture towards the camera on the nightstand to his left.

"I have pictures… pictures for Peter. G-give them to him?"

"Yes, yes," Norman was murmuring softly again. "I'll give him the pictures." He reached out his hand to brush back his son's damp bangs. Harry hadn't realized how hot he was until he felt his father's cool hand. "Now rest, Harry. I'll take care of everything."

Harry managed a nod as his closed his eyes once more. "Papa?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"If… if it's still snowing when I'm better, I'd… I'd like to build a snowman. I want to… build one with Peter."

Norman gently ruffled Harry's hair. His touch was rather soothing his son's aching head. "When you're better… you may build a snowman." He hesitated before continuing, "With Peter."

Harry felt a smile tug at his lips as he was slowly pulled into a black fog.

"With Peter…"

Yes, everything would work out. He'd have surgery in a couple of days and finally be able to build a snowman with Peter. Everything… would work out somehow.

* * *

Peter inhaled sharply as he entered the hospital room. Despite knowing what to expect, it hit him hard.

Harry… Harry, his best friend, was dead.

The room felt so, so empty and alone as he took a seat beside the bed. He found his hand carefully tracing Harry's pale face.

Harry… had such a peaceful look on his face. It made Peter feel a bit relieved to see that. It meant that Harry had not left this world in a painful manner, but as a sleeping angel. Harry really did look like he was sleeping, come to think of it. But Peter knew Harry wasn't sleeping… and that he would never wake up again.

"Harry…"

Peter adjusted Harry's bangs some. He didn't like the way they looked… They didn't look anything like the way Harry would normally style his hair. He missed it so desperately now. He missed Harry's blue eyes, the way they would twinkle mischievously when he would want to play or pull a prank. His facial expressions… he missed those too. The way Harry's nose would crinkle in mock disgust whenever Peter would bring up science. Also, the way his eyebrows would bounce playfully to match his mischievous disposition. He missed it all so much now…

A few snowflakes hit the window, catching Peter's attention for moment. A bitter smile tugged at his lips.

"Hey, Harry… Do you want to build a snowman?" he whispered, holding the deceased's hand. "I'm sorry it took so long… I didn't- I didn't know I much needed you." He shuddered as he held back a sob and struggled to form his next words. "I really do, a-and now you're gone."

He let go of Harry's hand and stroked his cheek.

He couldn't hold back his tears now. All of those years of regret had built up. He should have called Harry… He should have told Harry things. He- he should have built a snowman with Harry. There were so many things they left undone. So much, so much to live for, but no more.

His best friend was gone, and he didn't even get to say good-bye.

It was all his fault… if he had just come when he got the call. The police sirens could have waited! For once, he could have put his friend first. He could have stopped being so selfish… stopped hiding things. Why couldn't he have let it go for one moment for his best friend?

Just one moment? Would it have really been so hard? To grant Harry his one wish? To forget about everything else… to leave the past in the past for just one moment?

Peter had been given just one more chance, and he blew it. He completely blew it.

He should have just told his secrets. That's what friends-no, brothers-were for.

He stroked Harry's cheek again gently.

"Please… please just ask me once more, just one more time," Peter begged softly. "I promise I'll open the door." He sniffled, wiping away his tears. "Yes… I want to b-build a snowman."

* * *

 _Several years later…_

There was a light snowfall as Peter hurried through the streets of New York City. He didn't want to be late. They were waiting.

Ah, he could see them now. A young blonde-haired woman was sitting on a bench with a young boy. He felt a sheepish smile tug at his lips as he trudged over to them.

"Hey!" he called out, immediately grasping their attention.

The little boy's face lit up as he saw Peter huffing his way towards him.

"Dad!"

Peter picked him up and wrapped him up in a big bear hug. "Sorry for running late," he apologized to his son and wife.

Gwen just smiled as she shook her head.

"It's okay, Dad. Look at all the snow that's fallen because you ran late. It's perfect."

"Also perfect for both of you to catch a cold," Gwen scolded lightly.

Peter gave his wife a sheepish look. "Well, you know… these things happen."

Gwen shook her head again, knowing very well what Peter was referring to.

His son tugged at his jacket, squirming to be set down. "Daaaaad, put me down."

"Sorry, squirt." He set his son down and tweaked his nose.

His son grinned. "Hey Dad, do you want to build a snowman?"

There were faint tears at the edges of his eyes as Peter looked down at his son.

"Yes, Harry. I want to build a snowman."

He glanced up at the clouds while his son started forming a ball. A small smile tugged at his lips as he knelt down to help form the snowman's body.

 _Hey, Har? It's been over seven years since I last saw you, and well, this time… I'm going to make things right._

Because maybe, somewhere up there, Harry Osborne was building a snowman too.

* * *

 ** _Note:_** Just wanted to give special thanks to my two beta-readers Rae-Prite and helloyesimhere! They really helped me summon the courage to post this story. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it. XD Dunno if I'll ever post it, but I'm actually working on a sort of sequel drabble of sorts for this story. If you guys are interested, just let me know!


End file.
